


There’s always sunshine following rain except when there isn’t

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toph and Sokka face many ups and downs, but they face them together till the end.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 6





	There’s always sunshine following rain except when there isn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first multi chapter also happy Tokka celebration 2020 I don't think my writing is that good so tips would be appreciated. Anyways I don't own avatar. Enjoy my tokka loving children. Also day late but prompt is rain.

Toph, Katara says, “he’s been visiting everyday for a month, he hasn’t even left Kyoshi Island since the burial. Can you talk to him maybe convince him to-”  
I can’t tell him to stop going Katara, Toph interrupts.  
That’s not what I want Katara says with desperation in her eyes, but I’ve tried talking to him and he won’t listen you’re the next best person!  
Alright I’ll talk to him but I won't try to convince him of anything.  
That’s all I’m asking Toph I just want the best for him.

The only thing out in the clearing is a grave and its constant visitor.  
Toph walks up to the grave, smoking incense in hand. She sits down in lotus position and places it in the vase in front of the slab of stone.  
Hey Toph, Sokka says tiredly.  
Hi Sokka, how have you been.   
Toph, you know I used to love the rain, he says ignoring her question.  
Yeah I remember, everyone would always be inside and you and Katara would be having a blast, honestly thought it was a water tribe thing.  
The day she- his voice shakes, the day it happened it was raining. Now I can’t stand it, whenever it happens I feel empty.  
That makes sense, you have every right to feel this way. Maybe in the future though, you might come to enjoy it again.  
I highly doubt that, he sighs, anyways, are you doing here its been a month since you know… and I know you already went back to teaching at your school.  
I just wanted to come pay my respects, and you know, maybe hang out with my best friend.  
Katara sent you didn’t she, he says, his tone full of annoyance. She keeps telling me to move on but I can’t forget Sukki… I just can’t.  
I’m sure she didn’t mean whatever she said like that, she just likes to have control over difficult situations, but you can move at your own pace everyone grieves differently.  
Thank you Toph I feel like you’re the only one not trying to force change on me.  
Eh change is hard and takes time, but forgetting someone and moving on aren’t the same things you know. Anyways I have to get back to my lily livers they can't do diddly squat without me. Feel free to come around whenever. The doors are always open.  
You know what T, Sokka says smiling for the first time that month, I might just take you up on that offer. Thanks for always being there for me. That's why you're my best friend.  
Don’t tell zuko that snoozles, it’ll make him think he lost his honor or some shit.  
They both stand up laughing and head back to Sokka’s place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Uh Sokka groans checking the clock. How is it so late already? Well I should hit the sack, I have a lot of meetings scheduled for tomorrow. Yay, he deadpans.  
BANG BANG BANG  
Who could possibly be at my door at this time Sokka wonders out loud.  
BANG BANG BANG  
Sheesh sokka says. ALRIGHT I’M COMING HOLD ON.  
Sokka trudges to the door irritated at this late night visitor.  
Slowly opening the door he is completely shocked to see a shivering Toph standing there.  
Toph what are you?!! Oh spirits come inside.  
It's pouring out there, what are you doing here? Do you need a towel?   
Sokka, is all she manages to get out before she breaks down crying.  
OH SHE’S CRYING, WHAT’S GOING ON. GO COMFORT HER IDIOT.  
Toph what’s wrong he asks as he leads her to his couch.  
She continues to cry with no end in sight.  
Alright, Sokka says nervously. I’ll go make us some tea and then we can talk.  
A few minutes later he returns with two cups of Jasmine.  
It’s weird, he thinks. I haven’t really seen Toph in a while because of work and her new boyfriend. Uh I don’t like him. He gives off a bad vibe. But I feel like that about all the guys she’s dated. What is my problem? We’re best friends, her dating life isn’t my problem.   
Sniffling finally brings Sokka out of his thoughts.  
Toph can you tell me what’s wrong?  
In between sniffles she manages to get out, he left me.  
Who left you? Sokka questions.  
That son of a bitch Kanto she says with more resolve than she’s had this entire encounter.  
Kanto? I thought things were going well between you two.  
They were, until I found out I was pregnant.   
Pregnant? Toph what congratulations. This is huge. This is amazing.  
Ha, Toph says sarcastically if only he took it that way.  
Oh Toph I’m sorry is that why he left.  
Yeah, but I didn’t even like him that much anyway. You made me realize with your man screaming that I should be excited for the future.  
Man screaming aside Sokka says rolling his eyes. I’m gonna be here for you and the baby.  
What? Toph asks confused.  
You heard me, I am going to try to be there for you two every step of the way.  
Why am I making such hefty claims right now. Because you care about her idiot. Shut up head voice. Whatever idiot.   
Aww Sokka you’re gonna make me cry.  
The two embrace on the couch getting each other wet with tears and rain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Toph! Toph! Are you okay!!!  
Uh, what is going on, she says racking her brain. It all suddenly comes rushing back.  
Yakone bloodbending, hearing Sokka and Aang's pained voices, being completely blind.   
Slowly the vibrations return to her and she regains the energy to sit up.  
Sokka seemingly materializes at her side.  
Toph you’re awake thank the spirits. Here, Sokka says as he offers his hand to help her up.  
How long was I out of it she asks.  
Honestly I don’t know, he replies. I just woke up.   
Sokka…  
Yeah? He asks.  
Aang isn’t here. Him and Yakone are both gone.  
Lets go Sokka says as he grabs her hand and starts running out of the courtroom.  
What if Yakone took him? Sokka says breathlessly as they head further into the street.  
Wait Toph pauses. I feel him. He’s okay, she sighs. Yakone is trapped in earth.  
Alright let's go.  
The pair turn the corner and jog up towards Aang.   
You guys are alright Aang says relief clear in his voice. When I saw you two go down I got so worried. I never thought something like this could happen.  
As Aang speaks Toph retreats inside her own mind.  
How could I let this happen. Yakone completely got the best of me. I searched for evidence, tracked him down, and finally arrested the bastard and when it all came down to it I was defenseless, helpless.  
T? Toph hey he touches her shoulder. Are you alright?  
Yeah, sorry I’m fine she says. Just a little shaken up.  
Honestly, me too Aang says, sounding tired. I was so close guys. He almost killed me, but then I took his bending.  
Aang I’m so sorry Sokka says. Bring it in guys.  
The sight without context would have seemed weird. Three war heroes hugging in front of a known criminal, but in a way it was heartwarming.   
They were obviously family, blood or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay its so late so I didn't finish so next chapter will be the end also how was it because I'm not that confident in my writing skills. Leave kudos if you enjoyed and leave constructive criticism if you want. Thanks guys.


End file.
